1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic bubble domain device chip organizations and in particular to those in which a large block of data is randomly accessed.
2. Prior Art
In the area of magnetic bubble domain devices, many organizational systems are known. One type of chip-organization is the so-called major-minor loop organization. In this type of organization, a plurality of minor loops are used to store information. These minor loops are arranged adjacent to a major loop through which general control operations and functions are achieved. These types of organizations are also used in so-called block organized random access memories (BORAM). However, some of the existing designs suffer from several undesirable features. For example, the access time to a particular block in the existing designs is frequently quite long. Typically, this time can be as long as the time required for the information to transverse the entire minor loop plus the portion of the major loop from the minor loop to the detector. In addition, readout of the information from the existing designs involves transferring information back into the minor loop before processing can continue which results in increased block readout time. The latter problem could possibly be eliminated by replicating out of the minor loops. However, a replicator of the type required with wide operating margins does not, as yet, exist.
Another approach to major-minor loop organization requires separate in-feed and out-feed paths between each minor loop and the major loop. This arrangement increases access time and chip area utilization.
Some of the known proposals to alleviate these problems require extensive utilization of area of the chip. Other proposed solutions require bubble domain components such as decoders which have not yet been realized with wide operating margins.